A Devilous Romance
by Lunan95
Summary: Before the events of "Sakharines Revenge", "The Captain and The Rose" and "The Double Threat of Evil", the mortal Naty falls deeply in love with the prince of Hell, Serkis. But she didn't know she was gone in a whole mess. Naty/Serkis Rated M REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A Devilish Romance

Chapter 1: Meteor shower, Serkis and and a hot kiss

All this started with her death, but actually it's better to start with her name. Her name had she forgotten for a long time ago and lived i Namur in Belgium alone in a young age. She was barely 20 years old and she came from Sweden. But something disaster happened to her and she lost everything.

This is her story.

From an simple human to a brave angel. She was called Naty.

**10th August **

Naty woke up in her small flat in the belgian city Namur. She was going up very early at mornings for a few reasons. She liked to do morning gymnastics. She wanted have a little time to look around the city before she goes to the school where she study to be a reporter. And she wanted to get used to get up at once.

Next morning was her own birthday, but she didn't think much of it. This evening she wrote an article for her teacher in journalism, an article about gangster and the illegal nightlife at Brussels. She heard the nights was dangerous to be outside, especially for youngsters like Naty.

She called herself Naty for short, it was much easier.

Now, she tried to concentrate on the article she was writing on her type-writer. But she didn't know how the dangerous nights of Brussels was. Mostly because she didn't lived there and she wanted to know what happened there.

She stopped writing and walked to her phone to call her teacher to ask a simple thing.

_"Yes, it's Mr. Gauvain, who's speaking?"_

"Professor Gauvain, it's me. Naty, your student."

_"It's late, why are you calling me? Do you have any problems with the article?"_

"No, Professor. I wanted to ask for your permission!"

_"My permission for what?"_

"To go to Brussels!"

_"What! Have you lost your mind? Brussels, it's dangerous for people! Especially for youngsters like you!"_

"I'm going there anyway because it's for a article, I'm a adult and I want to make something big about it! Bye!"

_"But '...' "_

Slam! She put the telephone away and walked into her room to pack her things. It took a long time to find her passaport if she would need it. It's almost good as a ID-card.

After an hour she was ready and had packed all she needed in a large suitcase. She put the finished suitcase at the floor by the side of her bed in her room. She lay in the bed and was staring at the roof in many hours. After midnight she looked for a moment through her window and relized something wonderful thing!

A meteor shower!

Naty felt her own heart-beating go faster, she had always loved meteor showers. She remembered she loved them when she was little.

She ran outside to a high and perfect spot to have a better sight to see the the meteor shower clearly. On the roof of a high building she found herself staring and admiring the wonderful night sky. The roof was covered with fresh grass and was like an garden with new-planted flowers.

Then she wondered; if it was many countries and worlds out there, why did she end up in this city? Maybe it was because she wanted to start a new life, the time when she was a young teenager was forgotten.

She wanted so badly to meet someone, some kind man who would really accept her for who she really are. She shut her eyes for a moment.

"Wonderful night, isn't it?" was a unknown voice talking above her.

She opened her brown eyes with a start, someone was staring at her and sat at the grass a side with her.

"Who are you!" she asked suddenly very angry, mostly at herself because she let her guard down. She didn't know that she wasn't alone here at the roof and gazing to the stars.

"Oh, a bit polite could you be. But to answer your question, call me Serkis. May I know who this beautiful maid is?"

Naty turned red, she didn't expect a aman would call her "beautiful maid", she had always though that she was long far away from "beautiful maid".

"My name doesn't mean anything to someone! They call me Naty." she said a bit nicer and was ashamed to yell at a such handsome and polite man. He looked to be no older than herself and she had never cared so much about how someone looked. She had a strange talent to see both purity and darkness in every person she met, but this one was so...odd.

She couldn't sense if he was good or evil, it was too hard to decide. Her head shouted to her to don't trust this guy and the meanwhile her heart said the opposite thing.

Naty looked at him from the top to his toes. He was really handsome.

He had pale skin, emerald green eyes and blonde hair. He was dressed in a black shirt, black pants, a bloody red sweater (with a little skull) and shiny black shoes.

When he talked she could see that he had two little sharp fangs (not long as a vampire, these ones was smaller).

He was exactly the man in her dreams, exacly the one she imagine when she was little.

"Yes, it's a wonderful night. But where do you comes from?" Naty asked Serkis, very curious to know more about him.

"From the ground where I took the stairs..." he answered plain and simple, she saw that she made him uncomfortable with that kind of question.

"No, I mean where you was born and grow up?" she asked again, more specific than she was before.

It was quiet a long moment and his green eyes had been darker, like he hated someone with passion. Then he answered on her question.

"Let us say I come from down under, okay?"

Naty fell silent, this really felt...magical. Like it was something in the air between them, it felt like the air was vibrating with some kind of unknown feelings.

He watched her straight in her eyes again, more intensive than before. The green ones found the dark brown eyes under the golden brown hair of hers. At the meanwhile he caressing her cheek, smileing softly and with enormeous passion like they had knew each others for a long time.

"_Te sunt vere superior quam angeli_, would you close your eyes a short moment?"

What did he say before the question? She though it must be in latin because she was pretty skilled with different languages and she didn't recognize the words he was talking in that language!

She closed her eyes slowing, totally captured in his emerald eyes. He was enchanting her with his fondly kindness, burning passion and sparkling stateliness.

Then she suddenly opened her eyes in surprise, his lips had captured her own lips in a hot and passionated kiss.

Her first kiss with Serkis.

If she only could know what this would lead to.

When their tongues was meeting, she couldn't stop herself to let out a moan and wrapping her arm around Serkis waist.

They was kissing with hot and extreme feeling a long momets which felt like the time had stopped. The they broke the kiss and was staring at each other whose was put in a embrace together.

"When can I see you again, wonderful angel?" asked Serkis.

But they didn't know that someone had watched them all the time, from their first meeting to their first hot kiss together under the sprling stars and meteors.

From the Land of Underworld in his own throne the lord of the hell Satan, Serkis father, watched them all the time and wondering what his evil prince Serkis had done and why the poor girl was pulled into a whole mess of danger.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

This hot story is written for WitchKnightDaisy's story "The Double Threat of Evil" and takes place before the events of the adventure with the unicorn.

If you wonder here's a explaination:

"..." = means Naty's true name which is forgotten

_Te sunt vere superior quam angeli_ = means "you are really higher than angels" in latin

Well, I think that was all! See forward to the next chapter "A Horrible Fight and Princess Jamie".

Oh, by the way! This story is rated M for some reasons like kissing, the pairing Naty/Serkis and later a bit sexy *blushes red and looks away*

Well, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Horrible Fight and Princess Jamie

Princess of Hell, Jamie, came in the throne hall when she saw the devil servants running away. On the way she met several servants who tried to escape from the huge fight which was heard over almost the whole Land of Underworld. Suddenly she stopped a servant who almost ran into her.

"Servant Lucifer, what's going on?" she asked him

"It's your father, mistress Jamie. The Lord and master Serkis is fighting!"

"Again! They do it always, right?"

"This is horrible than before, mistress Jamie. Maybe you should ask your father if you wants to know. Excuse me, princess Jamie!" he finished and ran.

When Jamie entered the throne hall she saw her father Satan and her brother Serkis fighting over something. Satan was furious when Serkis yelled with rage. The whole hall was burning with black and red flames and over the was pieces with scattered crystal glass.

"Do you know what you have done? A mortal human? Have you completely lost your mind?" roared Satan furious and more red flames burning up from the floor.

"You have nothing to do with this! I'm turning 400 years soon and you can't rule over me all the time! I made my choice! It was quite simple..."

"And stupid! You, my own son and heir, have Imprinted a mortal human girl which carries on a heart filled with light! Don't you understand how dangerous it is for both you and the mortal!"

"HER NAME IS NATY! CALL HER THAT AND NOT MORTAL!" shouted Serkis furious and huge black fire flames appearing from the floor at his side of the throne hall.

"Daddy, Serkis!" they heard a voice and turned to the entrence to see Jamie in the doors which was opened.

"Oh, look! It's your favorite, father! Enter 'The Rose' !" scowled Serkis and glared with hatred at his sister.

"Watch your devilish mouth, Serkis!" hissed Jamie angry, she hated when Serkis called her for dad's favorite just because he didn't want to obey their father.

"Your brother Serkis has fallen in love and Imprinted a mortal human girl called "Naty" up there in Earth!"

"Oh la la la! Serkis in love with a mortal! How it's going?" sing-songed Jamie, finally she got something to tease Serkis with. But she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOUR DAMN ROSE!" screamed Serkis and his patience burst. He felt like they making fun of Naty, he wanted her.

"You don't understand what you are doing, Serkis! This romance is going to end tragedy! She's going to be svallowed by the Darkness or you going to aborbed by the Light! Both of you are too different and you know it!"

"What was you saying about mother before then? Doesn't love excist for you anymore? I love her and I'm going to have her for myself!"

"ARE YOU DEAF! YOU BOTH GOING TO END AND YOU CAN'T RETURN TO HELL! YOU'RE GOING TO TURN TO POWDER AND SHE'S GOING TO TRANSFORM TO A "NOBODY" WITHOUT HEART OR FEELINGS!"

"Hah! Just watch and learn, father! Look at your brother properly, Jamie. B'cause I'm going to be a fullgrown heir faster than you put that silly bunny toy of your!"

Jamie blushed scarlet and hold tight on her bunny. If he knew she made a weapon of it.

"HAHAHA! I'M 'OTTA HERE AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME! GOODBYE, SUCKERS!" he laughed madly and hold out his hand. Soon a portal of darkness appeared and Serkis changed his heir clothes to casual human clothes and was walking straight towards to the Living World.

"_Oh, Naty, Naty. Be on your guard, Naty..." _both Satan and Jamie heard him sing before the portal of Darkness disappeared.

"Jamie, my female heir! I'm going to give you a mission and I don't want to be disappointed! You going to spoil everthing for Serkis and broke the bond between him and this mortal!"

"Yes, daddy! I'm not going to fail! Trust me!"

"Good! This is for their own good and it would be more safer that they have never met each other. That means we had to erase her memory!"

"But daddy, that's dangerous to erase and change someones's memory!" exclaimed Jamie upset, she hadn't expect this. She knew if something goes wrong with the Eraseing, it wouls be a terrible disaster and the human would be a shell without soul, memory or heart. A heartless puppet doll.

"I know, but still it's something strange with the girl. Serkis said he could sense a huge power inside her heart, filled with purity and light. Before we erase her memory, we going to investigate this mortal a bit!"

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sorry this chapter being short, but you know I'm a lazy person and I'm in a very sad mood b'cause of my dearly beloved father's death *sob*

He really loved when I wrote fanfictions of Tintin and now he's gone. I can't stop crying for him. He was the only man who loved and belived at me. May he, my father, rest in peace forever.

A special thank to **WitchKnightDaisy** for supporting this story and she own the characters Jamie and Serkis. Naty belongs to me and her name is actually the nickname for me (i know, I'M HOPELESS!)

Thanks for review and don't forget to read and review! (I wouldn't mind if Bianca Catsafarina read this story b'cause it's M rated, but she wouldn't read this by a amatuer!)

See forward to next chapter "Remi, Transformation and Serkis evil plan"! See ya!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Remi, Transformation and Serkis evil plan

At the Land of Living

Naty couldn't understand how all this happened, she was so confused and it didn't happened often.

"I still can't believe it! I let my guard down, for a boy? It really felt like he bewitched me!"

She walked in and out in her room, confused if she should go to Brussels to write the article or not. This Serkis made things harder than she had though, her dream to become a great journalist was disturbed by a handsome man who made her feel strange. She didn't know how to feel loved anymore, she forgot that feeling like she forgot her true name.

Everything in her past back in Sweden, was erased and gone forever. She wished there was someone to tell her what to do, before she met the stranger Serkis, she was lonely.

From the beginning she wanted to be a journalist, but she also wanted to feel loved.

_"If you have a dream, don't wait. You have act to make your dream come true!"_

A man appered from some portal of light, but he didn't seemed to be bad. He just smiled kindly.

"Um, who are you?" asked Naty, careful because she didn't want to insult people or be rude.

_"My true name is forgotten, you can call me Remi!" _answered the kind man.

This Remi was blonde, almost gray hair and blue grey eyes. He was wearing a emerald green suit and a black tie. Naty could see a special pencil in his pocket, it was that kind you used to draw comics.

_"I am very sorry if I scared you, but this couldn't wait. Dangerous and serious things going to happen to you if you go into a romantic relationship with the prince of Hell, Serkis!"_ said Remi concerned for Naty.

First she was chocked, she couldn't belive what this Remi was telling her. Serkis was the prince of Hell? How could a demon prince, maybe the heir to the Devil's throne, falling in love with her, a simple and clean girl?

"But why, why would he choose me? A simple and ordinary city girl like me? I mean I'm no special for him or for anyone!" said Naty confused, she wasn't used to be popular to a man and a prince of darkness of every men out there.

_"You are a special and extraordinary girl, you don't know it yet. First sit down and I am going to explain to you with easy word so you can understand!"_

Naty sat down at her bed and Remi sat in a chair. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a bad feeling that Serkis had something to do with this. Maybe he wasn't so good as she thought.

_"Right, you should know there's more worlds out there than your own here."_ said Remi calmed and serious, while he was looking at her brown eyes.

"So my feelings and thoughs was right, there are more world then this one! But why had I never heard of this before?"

Naty was confused, now she know there's more worlds out there, but if everyone said it was rubbish when she said that, why doesn't humans know that?

_"Because humans wasn't supposed to know that. The world I come from is called Kingdom of Light and it's the residence of the angels and archangels. It's very hard to become a angel. When a human dies, the one must pass plenty of tests to see if he or she is allowed to come into the Kingdom of Light."_

"What if the human doesn't pass the tests then? What's going to happen to them?" asked Naty, so finally she going to find out whats happens when she dies!

_"Well, if they had been criminals or done very horrible things. They're sent to the Underworld, where the king of devils, Satan, test them in which section they belongs. Some people becomes servants to his daughter and throne heir, Princess Jamie."_

Naty just stared chocked and finds no words to say. That comes as a surprise! Serkis have a sister? So she the heir to the throne of Underworld? Why not Serkis? Had he done something very horrible that he doesn't deserve to be the heir?

Meanwhile

In the Portal of Darkness which was leading a long way the humans world, the Demon Prince Serkis was wandering. He began to take slower steps and something hurted inside his cold heart. It was too warm, too hot. He wasn't used to warmth. His own blood began to boil. He took a little morror from his pocket and stared at himself.

His blonde hair was turning black and his eyes wasn't green anymore, they was blood red. His nails began to transform to sharp claws.

It was the black Transformation!

The time he was going to transform to a mad and bloodthirsty grand devil.

"AAAHHHRRRRGGG!" he yelled over the dark portal.

It felt like his body was going to explode of heat which was going to continue! He had now instead for perfect teeth, big sharp fangs.

"Does that little hurt? Are you suffering, boy?" he heard a silky voice filled with darkness and hatred.

It was too late for Serkis, he had already lost himself in darkness. The Transformation was done. He could feel a strong desire to kill. To kill the foolish humans and see their blood, red like rubins, float at the grounds.

"Who are you, you who are so filled with darkness and hate?" snapped Serkis furiously that someone without shame disdurbs him.

"Oh, I'm nobody, if you ask yourself that foolish question!"

"Hmph, you are talking to Serkis, the Prince of Darkness!" hissed Serkis more threatening.

"Oh, not everone in the Underworld have a such luck like me today! And I forgot my manners! I am Red Rackham, at your services!" the bloodred pirate presenting himself and bowed.

Serkis smirked, it wasn't bad to be a Devil Prince after all.

"I have heard of you, Red Rackham! You put a curse on your archenemy Haddock and his descendants! A very good job, indeed!" said Serkis amused. A curse was always a excellent thing in the powers of Darkness.

"Would the Dark Prince like if we go along. I can do everthing you want if you help me with a little thing?"

"And what could that be, Rackham?"

"To kill the last of the Haddock!"

"Wonderful idea, but first I had something to do. You could be right usefull. You are coming with me, my comrade. Before I help you with your little problem, I'm going to Imprint a certain "angel girl" and then kill her. Maybe you have some ideas, Rackham?"

"My lord, to your pleasure! I have plenty of ideas you could use!"

"Let me hear those!"

And then Red Rackham whispered at the dark prince's ear. Serkis was pleased and amused. This was going to be good! If he Imprint Naty and if Jamie caused him to disappear to powder, he could always come back. Even if Naty turned to a angel, he could come back.

At the Land of Living

"So your advice is to stay away from Serkis if he's going to try something evil to me, right?" asked Naty, she didn't know what's going on or why this is happening to her. But she wanted to get this right!

_"Exactly my thoughs, my young friend. You're a very good hearted young human. But I could never forgive myself if something happens to you, especially if Serkis have something to do with that. In that case, take this like a protection!"_

He had in his hand a star shaped charm, it looked like it was made of sea shells. But Naty could tell it wasn't real sea shells, they just looked like it. The Star Charm was sea-blue and Naty could sense something from the charm. Maybe it was magic of light?

Remi the angel handed the charm to Naty's hands, she stared at the amulet happily. It felt like a presents from a good friend.

_"This is a Wayfinder to protect you from the evil darkness. It's work against demon, devils, ghosts and evil spirits, as long you have it and they can't harm you! But you must promise to not drop this or if this getting stolen, the magic isn't going to work and your life is in terrible danger. Keep it well!" _explained Remi and smiled kindly, it seemed like he like her already.

"Thank you, I'm very grateful for this! I'll keep it well!" promised Naty and smiled.

_"There's one more thing I need to do, if you allow me!" _asked Remi for Naty permission suddenly.

"Of course, I can shut my eyes if you want!" she said and shut her brown eyes.

Naty waited some seconds, but nothing happened. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her chest (she suspected it was Remi's hand) and her heart began to beat faster because she was nervous. Then she felt a warm light, she could feel it inside every cells in her body.

_"Open your eyes!"_ she heard Remi say.

Naty opened her eyes and saw the most incredible sight in her whole life. She could see their hearts bonded to each other by light.

"W-what is this, Remi?" she asked confused, Naty didn't know what was going on!

The light began to fade out and vanished completely. Then Remi opened his eyes and said:

_"Our hearts is connected. Angels, like me, can still feel their hearts and doesn't freeze like demons and other creatures in the Underworld. If you die, you will not be wander in the darkness and be tested. Instead you come to the Kingdom of Light, where you would be wellcomed by angels and archangels. Do you understand, Naty?"_

Naty nodded, it was difficult for her. But she understood. Their hearts was connected, she couldn't help to wonder what's happens when her death comes.

_"It's time for me to return back." _said Remi with a strange weapon in his right hand and opened a path, filled with light.

_"This weapon is called Erised Blade and can only be used by high-ranking angels and archangels. When you becomes a angel, you is chosen to a weapon too. Every angel and archangel wield a weapon which choose their master. Now , I must go. Take care and we'll see soon." _Remi said his last words and disappeared into the portal.

Then everything was gone, Naty sat on her bed with the Wayfinder in her hands. She was choosen to become a angel when her life at the earth was over. Maybe a low-ranking angel, but still a angel with a mysterous weapon.

Naty wondered what was going to happen to her next, she decided to not tell Serkis anything of this or show the Wayfinder. But she didn't knew Serkis she had fall in love with has become a evil and blood-thirsty demon.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sorry for being late, but a lot of things had happen. My exams is over and I got good grades, even in th Math which I finally made it! Yahoo!

A special thank to **WitchKnightDaisy** for supporting this story and she own the characters Jamie and Serkis. Naty belongs to me and her name is actually the nickname for me!

Thanks for review and don't forget to read and review!

See forward to next chapter "The Imprint"! Oohhh, getting exiting!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Imprint

_"When can I see you again?"_

_"Tomorrow afternoon, if you can."  
_

_"Maybe I show you what true love is, my angel."  
_

_"I'll be waiting."  
_

Naty's bedroom

Naty was fixing her hair, sometimes it was hard when it was so short. But she loved to have short hair. She felt more free then. Today was a special day, she was going out on a date with Serkis.

She was wearing a blue dress with a white collar, white stockings and black shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and combed her hair.

"That looks nice. Oh, I gotta go or I'll be late!" she said and grabbed her purse. The Wayfinder, she got yesterday from Remi, had she like a necklace.

She was rushing down the stairs, down to the door and was walking down the streets to the park where they should be meeting. Naty sat on a park bench a few minutes. She started to look aroung the park and saw three or four boys bullying a little boy. She felt anger, Naty hated when someone was different and bullied. She ran over to the boys and defended the little boy.

"Stop it at once! Four boys against one, have you no shame? If you like to fight, why not fight against me?" she said furiously. The boys looked scared, but their leader just laughed.

"Should I be scared of an old hag? Right, come one, then!"

Naty finally lost it, she walked to the boys and hit them at once at the heads. The boy began to yell angry.

"Get away from here! Or want some more?" she said and took a step forward. The boys began to run away and yelled that wasn't over yet and they'll get her someday.

_"Why does the villains always say that and fails always?"_ she though concerned, that was strange. Then she turned to the little boy.

"Um, miss? Thank you so much. You saved me!" he said and smiled fondly. The boy was really cute.

"Oh, that was nothing! I'm just glad I could help! What's your name?" Naty said, they was sitting by each others at an park bench and talked.

"Augustin. But they just calls me Tintin. And you?"

"Call me Naty. You haven't seen a guy with green eyes waiting at someone?"

"I did met a man, she said he was looking after some angel. He said he was Serkis."

At the same time a certain demon princess was spying at them. She was hidden in the bushes, smirking to herself.

_"The boy looks interesting, but I must spoil Serkis and Naty's date!"_ she though and saw when the boy said goodbye to the mortal. Jamie could sense light from her. How was it even possible?

A hour later

Naty really enjoyed the date with Serkis. He had surprised her with a red rose. Naty, who knew about flowers and their meanings, knew it means 'i love you'. She got very happy. Serkis seemed to be different, but maybe it was just a feeling Naty had.

They was walking down the streets, where they could see many stores and bakeries. Everywhere was it romantic pairs, both young and old. Naty could sense love in the air, in this late summer days.

"My love, what are you thinking of?" asked Serkis, he had changed his hair colour to black but he had still his emerald green eyes. Naty could tell it was something with him, but she didn't know exactly how.

"Oh, I'm just wondering. Of silly things!" answered Naty and smiled fondly. In her eyes, she couldn't belive Serkis was evil. She had always dreamed to be together with a dark prince. "Are you think of something?"

"Oh, you'll never know. The life is filled with surprises, they never end!"

Naty though that was the most strange answer she had got. They was now in the park with cherry blossom trees. They was still filled with cherry flowers. Both Naty and Serkis sat in a park bench, kissing with great passion. Naty stared at Serkis, his hair was like ebony and his once emerald eyes was glowing red like blood.

Suddenly Serkis kissed Naty on her neck and leaving a serpentine mark. Naty and the prince of Darkness was staring at each others eyes. Brown meets red, who knew it was going to a fatal ending.

"Serkis, I..." Naty was saying, but suddenly was interupted by someone was jumping of the bushes.

"SERKIS! I, Princess Jamie, with the power of the rose, shall stop you from Imprint this young mortal girl!"

It was a young girl, she looked younger than Naty, with emerald green eyes and long and vawy blonde hair with a ribbon of roses. She looked angry.

"Who are you and why are you going to fight against Serkis? He had done nothing wrong and what in the world is a Imprint...?" Naty started to defend Serkis and ask questions to this Jamie, but Serkis captured her from behind and started to hiss like a snake.

"Too late, sister! I have already Imprinted her and now without that ridiculous Wayfinder I have gained some great power! My plan is to take over all of the world and create my own Realm of Darkness where I rule as the Superior! My Heartless, squash this stupid fool and sink her in darkness!" he yelled and laughed mad, throwing Naty away on the ground!

Naty's own and warm heart was broken in pieces, she was still too shocked to do anything. He tricked her, using her sexually and lied to her. She had fallen so easy into his plan. Her Wayfinder had been stolen. Remi warned her and still she didn't listen. If only they hadn't met and this would never had happen.

Angels in the Heaven above.

Devils in the Hell below.

Where is here?

Where's the place called 'Home'?

"Mortal, what's your name?" yelled Princess Jamie while her Roses fought against the Heartless. Naty stared lifeless at the Princess. Her life was built on nothing, so what does it matter if the Princess of Hell call her 'mortal'?

"Naty..." said she and was looking down. Naty who was once happy, cheerful and belived that everything was going fine, was filled with despair.

"Ok, Naty...you must escape from here! It's dangerous! The Heartless is running mad when they sense someone who is Light! You are light and more in danger than I am! You must go, now!" yelled Jamie when she blocked Serkis attack with black flames.

"But my life was built on nothing. I lost everything before. My beloved father. What difference does it if I dies?"

"DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO DIE? DO YOU WANT TO BECOME A HEARTLESS? YOUR FATHER WOULD BE ASHAMED IF YOU GIVES UP! NOW, GET UP AND RUN!"

Naty got all her energy back with the mention of her father. Her father died many years ago. Jamie is right. Her father would be ashamed if she gives up now. Naty got up and was ready to run away, but could she really leave the princess alone with an evil and dangerous man?

"But you then? You're sure..?"

"RUN! NOW!"

Naty began to ran away. She didn't turned back to see, she just ran down to her town. Glowing yellow eyes was staring at her while she was running, hungred after her light. Naty's blue dress was ripped and ragged. On her neck was the mark of a serpentine.

Meanwhile

Red Rackham had been watching a man called Archibald Haddock at a old ship together with two other men. Allan and Tom. Red Rack decided to kill this Haddock now and he got permission to command Heartless from Serkis. He managed to possess Allan to kill Haddock together with the Heartless.

At this time Serkis been killing the little angel girl Naty.

The bloodred pirate watched when Allan tried to kill Haddock with an old ancient sword while he was captured by the Heartless.

"Let me go! By thunder, Allan! Stop this at once! I thought we were friends!" he yelled while he tried to kick away some Heartless. But then the Angel Remi showed up and spoiled everything. His magic power was too strong and light for Red Rackham and he was forced to escape.

Allan failed and Haddock managed to kick away those creatures and ran away.

He didn't stop until he was in the town. He tried to rest a bit, but then he saw soemthing staring at him. In the shadows he saw tousand of creatures. Glowing yellow eyes staring at him.

He could take a step forward when he saw something coming right to him. It was difficult to see first, then he saw what is was. A girl in ripped clothes was running, she looked like she had been crying.

He started to run to her.

"Young lass, what happened to you?" he asked worried and then he saw a red mark on her neck. It looked like a snake, formed like a an "S".

"You gotta run! Those creatures! Serkis is a devil! The Heartless is coming!"

She had short light brown hair and brown eyes. Serkis. A strange name. It sounded like an evil and cold man had hurted the poor lass. He took her hand and started to run with her.

While they were running the lass told him what happened. Haddock had hard to belive it, but he trusted her words. And those damn creatures was proving that she was right.

"Tell me, young lass. What's your name?"

"Naty! And your is...?"

"Haddock. Archibald Haddock!"

They didn't had time to say anything more, they reached the end of their way. It was a cliff and down there was the sea. Naty paled, she had never swimmed in her whole life.

"We had to jump and swim to land if we going to have any chance!"

"But I can't swim! I never learned!" she started to explain, but stared at his sea-blue eyes. He was kind. Not like Serkis when he tricked her. He took her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, I was born on sea during a storm! If you hold my hand, everything goes alright! Do you trust me?"

Naty fell silent, not sure what to say. During the little time they had knew each others, she trusted him.

"Yes. Archibald Haddock, I trust you!" she said and smiled.

"Good!"

Then they jump before the Heartless could capture them.

Down.

They were falling into a blue sea, filled with mysterious creatures who lived in harmony with each others.

Water is something there things floats.

Archibald Haddock and Naty.

Was there a friendship growing between them?

Or was it something more than that?

Only the stars would know.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sorry for being late, but a lot of things had happen. I got into High School! Yay! I'm soo happy!

A special thank to **WitchKnightDaisy** for supporting this story and she own the characters Jamie and Serkis. Naty belongs to me and her name is actually the nickname for me! Yay! Naty meeting Haddock!

Thanks for review and don't forget to read and review!

See forward to next chapter "The Realm of Darkness"! The Final Battle is coming soon!

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Realm of Darkness

Under the sea was everything blue and peaceful. Everything was blue and it was a amazing sight. What could a simple human give to live in the same harmony like the fishes did under the sea? They only they could worry for was not going to be food.

SPLASH! They had got to the air and breathed. Naty and this Haddock was above the water and swimming to the beach of a unknown town. They had made it. They jumped from the high cliff into the deep sea! Naty had never swimmed in her whole life.

"W-we! Made i-it! I j-jumped into w-water!" she gasped, she didn't know why but she began to use her arms and legs to get to that little beach.

The water was nice and she could float here forever if she wanted to, she felt so happy here. Now could Naty understand why sailors loved the sea so much!

"I know! But we have to reach that little beach over there, lass!" answered Haddock, he smiled a bit. He began to swim him too. A bit faster than Naty, but she could swim along with him.

People says once you got into water, you learn to swim at no time.

Naty thought at that and realized that was right.

When Naty and Haddock felt sand, they had reached the beach and collapsed at the dry sand. Then they discovered they wasn't alone at that beach.

"Haddock, we aren't alone here!" whispered Naty and stared up from the sand. She was wet and had sea weed in her short hair. The once beautiful dress was ripped and covered in sand.

It was a little girl standing before them.

"Do you need help? I can help you, if you want. Even if you refuse, i'll still help!" said she and smiled a warm and kind smile. The first good sign Haddock and Naty had seen at the whole day.

She had short strawberry red hair and midnight blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress, which formed like a flower, and red shoes. She had red ribbon in her hair and a purple bond in her left arm.

"Thank you. I really need your help! Right, Haddock?"

"Um, right. Thanks, lass! And your name is..?"

"Simoné. I live here now at this village! Father Andrews take care of me since a boy in my age saved my life! You see, I remember I was falling down from a very high place above into this waters! I would had drowned if the hadn't rescued me! I had a lot to thank him." explaned Simoné, she was a very kind and cute little girl.

"What's his name?" asked Haddock, he was just curious of this boy. He had never heard of a little boy rescued a little girl who has nearly drowned.

"He said his name means the word 'nothing'. That was strange, right!"

"Simoné, you're a special and lucky young girl. I'm sure you and the boy is going to be great friends. Or even more." said Naty to the red haired girl and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I have something to you, miss!" she said and handed her some beautiful flowers in every colours.

Naty stared at the flowers, these flowers was better than Serkis red rose which had turned to black.

"Simoné, would you promise a thing?" asked Naty, very serious.

"Sure!" answered she and nodded fondly.

"In the future, if your friend would be in danger and be captured by the darkness, would you save him and give him light?"

"Of course! If he saved me, I save him too! He's my friend now." said Simoné and smiled.

"Good! Then take this!" said Naty and handed her a necklace she had in her pocket. It wasn't the Wayfinder, it was a little necklace with a shiny pearl. Naty took a deep breath and touched the pearl. The little pearl started to glow. She managed to transfer little magic into the pearl.

"This necklace going to protect you from evil powers. If someone evil person takes your heart, the one you like most is going to protect you. Do you understand, Simone? This is our little secret!" explained Naty.

Simoné, who had the magic necklace around her neck, nodded and smiled kindly.

"Haddock, we must go! This time we're going to stop an evil guy who is responsible for these terrible things which is happening!"

"Right, lass! Let's stop this heartless reptile!" he answered and turned to the little girl.

"I dunno why, but I have a feeling we're going to meet again, lass. Bye, miss Simoné!" he said and shook her hand.

"I hope that too. Bye and good luck, Mr Sailor!"

Now this was time to stop Serkis from take over not only this world, the other worlds was in danger too. Naty had her Wayfinder aroung her neck. The magic charm had a strange reaction on both Naty and Simoné.

This girl Simoné, Naty couldn't sense any evil and darkness inside her.

It was a heart filled with pure light. Just like the boy Tintin she saved earlier today.

Meanwhile

Each person knew when a star was blinking out and vanished, a world was covered in darkness and lost. Remi saw a star fade out and he knew. A world was starting to be swallowed of darkness.

He was really worried for Naty, she was still human. He had felt a warm power of light for minutes ago. It could mean only one thing.

_"She must had give some powers to someone. But only a angel could do that, she really is extraordinary. But I must find her before Serkis does!"_

Then he saw something black, it looked like a serpentine, disappear fast to the sky. Remi assumed it was Serkis who vanished to a safer place. Remi began to feel guilty for poor Naty. Maybe he should had protected her more. But it was lucky she met a kind sailor who helped her to escape from the Heartless.

"Remi, bad news! Serkis escaped and Princess Jamie is furious. She says the only chance to save the world is to use Naty." said an another angel named Daisy. She had blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

_"I noticed that. Daisy, go and find your three other friends. Especially Libra. Her wisedom would help us now."_ said Remi to the angel girl who vanished in a light vortex.

Libra was an high ranking angel, but she was still young. She sacrifaced her left eye once to never ending wisedom. She becomed the most wise angel. She had long green hair and the right eye had the same colour like an ametist.

Kain was an another angel girl, just a bit gloomy. She was an Angel of Death. Her job was to judge the mortals who died. Because of that they called her "Kain the Judge".

There was an another angel. Kaymee, an angel boy. But Remi wasn't sure if he was ready to join this battle against Serkis.

This was serious, Remi supposed that Serkis was preparing himself to cover the world with his special touch of pure darkness.

It should be sunshine right now, but it was dark. Everywhere was dark. Captain Haddock knew it must be morning right now, but he couldn't see the sun anywhere. Neither the moon or the stars. It felt strange.

Strange because they could still see each others. Haddock stared at the girl Naty. He didn't thought about it before, but she looked a lot like the little girl they met earlier. The difference was Naty's hair was brown and it was cut like a boy.

Suddenly they saw something huge before their eyes.

"Oh, my!"

"Thundering typhoons!"

It was a fort, but it looked terrible. The whole thing was black and the ground was black and burned, the trees, the bushes and the grass. It was burned. The buildings, the shops and the apartments was smashed and destroyed.

Naty was upset.

"What had happened here? Where's the people? Why? Why did Serkis do this?!"

Then they realized they wasn't alone. Heartless.

They was surronded of Heartless. Souls from the Hell. Souls who done horrible things in the past like murdered, stolen, destroyed and abused. They was never able to reach their dreams, pure darkness and evil was in their hearts and was doomed to live forever in despair in the darkest part of Hell.

Then they saw what all these was, this was the Realm of Darkness. The darkness was spreading like poison everywhere.

Then a voice began to speak, it sounded like a snake, it spread fear and shivered the whole body whoever heard it.

"I see you have found me, my angel. And you bringed a friend along. Good..."

Naty and Haddock turned around to see who it was. It was Serkis, the disowned prince of Hell.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sorry for being a lazy ass, but a lot of things had happen. I'll been busy at High School and it's kinda hard to keep up at the classes. But I'll do my best!

A special thank to **WitchKnightDaisy** for supporting this story and she own the characters Jamie and Serkis. Naty belongs to me and her name is actually the nickname for me!

Yay! Naty and Haddock is meeting my OC in my other Tintin fanfcition! I'll think I made my two Tintin stories connected. That's a good sign!

Thanks for reviews and don't forget to read and review!

See forward to next chapter "The Final Battle"! But I need kinda help from WitchKnightDaisy about what is gonna happen during the battle.

WitchKnightDaisy, if you read this. Please, text me about some more ideas! I'll be grateful!

REVIEW! It's not so hard!


	6. The Final Battle part 1

Chapter 5: The Final Battle part 1

"Damn it!" cursed Jamie, the princess of Hell while she was running through the Corridors of Darkness to the mortal world. She was worse than angry, she was really mad at her brother who had gone mad. How could anyone change like this? Of course, the Transformation for devils and demons was a bit dangerous, but she could never imagine it would end like this!

She really felt sorry for her, but still. She didn't understand how someone could fall for him, that was just gross!

Serkis must had used some dark magic to charm her to love. Well, she can be helpless and weak, but she was a mortal. That was nothing she could do. But before this Naty escaped, Jamie had felt something.

Light. A great power of light and purity came from her heart.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Well, well, well. What have we here? If it isn't my naïve angel and the young wretched sailor, finally you had come to a dead-end! Just in time, I must say! Because you two is have the honour to be my guests before, well, you dies simple." said Serkis and snapped with his fingers. Naty and Haddock found themselves prisoned in chains, they was just mortals, but they could feel dark energy coming from those chains. The demon prince laughing horrible. Then he turned to his henchmen. "Take them!" he commanded them, the Heartless obeyed and was dragging the prisoners to the huge, black and hideous fort.

When they was inside the castle, Naty stared around herself. Everywhere was darkness, Heartless and souls of dead people in the same chains the girl and the sailor was in. Haddock looked so disgusted, almost like he would throw up, Naty couldn't blame him.

"Behold, my beloved and longed kingdom! The Empire of Abyss! When I had destroyed rest of your world, The Underworld and The Kingdom of Light, I'm going to be the one and only Lord of Darkness! And everyone is going to obey for me, the disobeying ones is doomed and is going to be drowned into the River of Naught."

Serkis was holding his own speech and was pointing to the flood, Naty and Haddock stared in horror. The once alive mortals, their souls was drowning in hellfire. They could see their crushed dreams, hear their lamentation. It was terrifying to witness this, Naty felt they had to do something.

But what?

What could a weak, cursed girl and a hotheaded, innocent sailor do? They were mortal, they had no magic powers who could protect them!

"Your evil, disgusting, repulsive and twisted reptile! You're a monster, Serkis!" yelled Haddock angry. Naty was amazed how many bad swear words this sailor can. She assumed he could say even more.

"I know that already." said Serkis ignorant, almost yawning. Almost like he was bored to see both Naty and Haddock, but he glanced to Naty again. He was up to something, Naty could swear on her life.

"Put the sailor in the dungeons! But the girl stays!" commanded Serkis, still looking at Naty. He stared intensive, it wasn't hard to know he desired to get closer to her. But he stayed calm and controlled himself. It looked like he was disturbed of his servants.

"And then, Master?"

The devil servants was back and bowing for Serkis. The evil demon prince looked like would explode of anger.

"GET LOST! DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT REASON!" Serkis yelled, red colour rose in his face.

Then they were left alone, Naty didn't want to be here. Serkis would try something, but she didn't know what. She didn't want to know either, it was better of that way.

Serkis snapped with his fingers and the chains around Naty was broken. She stared down at the chains, then at her dress. It was still blue and ripped, but she saw it was not only torn and dirty, she could see some spots of blood.

She looked back to Serkis, he had changed from his horrible serpentine form to human form. He just smirked and moved closer to her.

"Well, my pure angel. I'll think we were interrupted from a special treatment tonight. Shall we?"

Naty stared suspiciously back at him, she didn't knew if she should trust him. Something in her head told her to not trust him while her heart said something else.

"Serkis, how do I know if you're not going to do something devilous to me? How can I trust you when you had done terrible things?" she asked and tried to calm herself.

Serkis came closed to her and pulled her into a hug. His hands was running trough her short brown hair, his hands was cold like ice. It sent shivers to her body, but this felt comforting somehow.

"My beautiful angel, I'm sorry for this. But I had always seen you. I saw when people was hitting you, abusing you and poisoning you. They were going to kill you. But I couldn't allow it and gave them their fair punishment!"

Naty fell silent, totally confused and surprised. Serkis had seen her early life? How the others treated her? Then this must means real love. It had to be mean so.

"Then now you're here, no one is going to hurt you and you are going to be my wonderful queen! My servants, demons and devils is going to treat you with respect and no one can separate us anymore."

Naty couldn't belive it. She, a weak mortal, was going to be a queen? That was a wonderful thought.

Suddenly Serkis leaned to her, their lips was barely touching. Serkis knew what he wanted, he wasn't going to kiss her. She must do it this time if the Imprint was going to work.

Naty waited for Serkis would kiss her, but nothing happened. Serkis smirked and didn't move. Then Naty slowly pushed her lips to his, they were so soft. They felt a bit chilly, but still this felt so good, so right.

Serkis other hand moved down her body, searching for something. Naty could feel a new, but powerful sensation come to her. This felt better than kisses. Serkis reached for the secret spot he wanted to come. But...

"SERKIS! YOUR SON OF A BITCH!" a female voice screamed and Serkis was pushed to the floor very far away from Naty and..

"Ha! Well, isn't my stupid sister Jamie! Father's favorite, what are you doing here and spoil one of my precious moments?"

Jamie stood front of Naty, who looked too shocked and with a hurted expression on her face.

"You tried to take her powers, didn't you? Isn't this enough?" yelled Jamie furious. Naty paled even more, she looked almost like a ghost.

"Hmph! Of course, I want to be more powerful than Father is. Finally I'm going to be the most darkest and powerful demon who ever had existed. And no one, not even you, Jamie, can stop me!" he yelled proudly and transformed to his true form.

"Better think again, Serkis!" she said.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sorry for being lazy, but a lot of things had happen. I'll been busy at High School and it's kinda hard to keep up at the classes. But I'll do my best! And this story is gonna be finished soon! Yay!

A special thank to **WitchKnightDaisy** for supporting this story and she own the characters Jamie and Serkis. Naty belongs to me and her name is actually the nickname for me!

Woohoo! The final battle is at last here! But the final battle is very long and I'm gonna write it in parts! This was the first part and next time comes the second part. I don't know yet if it's gonna be a third part, I'll see how it's going to write.

Thanks for reviews and don't forget to read and review!

See forward to next chapter "The Final Battle part 2"! But I need kinda help from WitchKnightDaisy about what is gonna happen during the battle.

WitchKnightDaisy, if you read this. Please, text me about some more ideas! I'll be grateful! By the way, after the final battle parts, I gonna need ideas for a epilogue. But not yet, wait until the second or third part.

REVIEW! It's not so hard!


End file.
